


Godsend

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Challenge Response, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made you a promise of forever, but you should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godsend

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/profile)[**temps_mort**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/)'s postscript challenge in 26 minutes. Takes place after end of manga, so there are vague spoilers in here.

You remember seeing him for the first time. He was sososo beautiful and hot, his hair almost identical to yours but so much more brilliant and vivid, his sharp crimson eyes that were almost predatory in the way they stared at you, his lean smooth body standing with the air of some sort of royalty and covered in sleek shining leather that whispered to you of secrets and promises, and when you heard him speak for the first time, you thought that he had to be some sort of god.

You weren't exactly wrong.

He kissed you, and it was so soft and tender that you almost wanted to cry because you didn't think it would be like this. You never thought he would love you back, and you never thought that he would be like this, either.

He placed gossamer light kisses down your body, rubbed you and stroked you and made you writhe and whimper and mewl. He made you buck and arch off the bed and ask for more with his feather light touches and his hot hot mouth, and when he entered you and made love with you so slowly that you thought you would die, for some reason, you thought that it almost seemed like he was worshipping you.

And when it was over, he whispered a promise of forever into your ear.

You should have known better. He is a god, and gods aren't meant to lie with puny little mortals like you. Especially not forever.

04.05.03


End file.
